Who Is He?
by Armadilloz
Summary: Amy knew absolutely nothing about Darren Criss until her sister wins the ' A Day With Darren' contest


Ch. 1

Who is he?

'Ding dong!'

Amy woke with a start to that noise, her friend from LA, Emma was here, finally! They've been friends since Pre K and when she had to move back to Michigan she was practically balling at the sight of losing her friend, but she was going to be here for the next 3 months! She was so excited that she got dressed put on makeup and ate breakfast in 5 minutes flat. She approached the door and…

"AMY!" She screamed with enthusiasm!

"EMMA! She cried!

They hugged on the spot for around 1 minute and then they started talking about the long day ahead.

"Okay so shopping first duh!" Amy nearly yelled.

" Then I really want to go to the park like we did in the olden days and just lie in the grass, swing and play." Emma said dreamily.

Just then the door swung open and her little sister ( only by like a year) came in.

" K, GUYS! Just because my sister and I live together doesn't mean you too have the right to scream like wild monkeys! And am I the youngest here? Clearly not." Lauren said with attitude that only happens while fighting over dessert.

" Just cause your 25 doesn't give you the right to act 5!" Lauren yelled while closing the door."

" Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Emmasaid positively with a grin on her face.

" Yea and if you look at her room you see like 10 billion Carren driss poster or something like that, I think he's famous, I don't know." She said with a confused look on her face. " She also entered a stupid contest, like meet Carren Driss for a day and I can't believe she actually won so yea."

" DARREN FRICKEN CRISS? HES LIKE FAMOUS! CAN I MEET HIM PRETTY PLEASE!." She said with pleading eyes.

"Wait what about our shopping plans, that's why I wanted to go shopping today!" Amy pleaded.

" Please Amytum!" Emma said with puppy dog eyes.

Amytum was what Emma called Amy when she wanted something really badly.

" Fine!" Amy said feeling defeated.

That entire day they sat on the couch doing nothing but watching TV and eating popcorn.

" That mall is looking good now eh?" said Amy.

" Oh shut up."

Just then the there was a knock at the door.

DARRENS POV

Darren thought as he got into his car about the contest he made, he was going to donate 5$ to the TREVOR foundation for every 2 contest appliers and it was all going to a good cause so he thought sure why not.

He arrived at the winners house and was getting out of his car and put on his signature sunglasses. He was ready.

AMYS POV

Lauren came running through yelling, "ILL GET IT!" and as she opened the door she saw supposedly Darren Criss. He was, alright but she still liked Taylor Laughtner WAY better. Lauren and Emma looked like they were going to laugh, and pee their pants at the same time.

" Can we go to the mall now Emm?"

Darren looked so confused after she had said that.

" 5 minutes, I swear Amy."

" Fine."

Amy headed up to her room and nearly cried cause her friend choose a person she has never met over a day at the mall with her best friend.

DARRENS POV

At first when he walked into the house he thought the contest winner was the very hot girl named Amy but apparently it was her sister Emily. But the way the girl acted as if shes never seen him before! He thought he was world famous but apparently not. After this day with Lauren he was convinced to fully meet this Amy girl.

AMYS POV.

Last pov in a while.

After Emma had fully meeted and greeted , they finally decided to go to the mall and get ice cream.

"What' s so great about that Darren guy anyway? He looks sorta shaggy Emm." Amy said looking sorta sad it was already 5:00pm.

" Whats so great? Are so kidding? He's on glee, AVMP, AVPS, and did I mention he's SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT?"

"Okay, whatever you say but for the next 3 months can we avoid celebrities?" Amy said looking sorta sad her friend didn't agree with her.

" Okay, Okay. But they are doing another AVMP Show in 3 weeks wanna go see it? And guess what? Darrens HARRY! ( Childish fan girl scream!)

" Emm you know I just love musicals!"

'' So it's a yes?"

" Yea I guess."

" EIIIIIIIHH! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

" How much do they cost Emm?"

" Free I will pay since you have put up with me since Pre K."

"K, I could agree with that.!"

Emm was staying at her place so she had a Pre clean the day before, they came home wiped from watching a movie and laughing from the funnier scenes.

" See you in the morning Emm!"

" K Amy, night."

*Three Weeks Later*

" OMG I CANT BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY HERE!" She had to yell over the crowd of people trying to get in.

"WHAT EVER FLOATS YOUR-"

"WHAT?'

"WHAT EVER FLOATS YOUR-"

"STILL CANT HEAR YOU AMY!"

" NEVERMIND!"

"I STILL CANT HEAR YOU! CAN WE TALK AFTER?"

" YES!"

"K"

After finding their seats they just sat and waited for the show to start. The curtain opened and they saw a rather shaggy looking Darren Criss, and as Amy sat there she saw him looking her in the eye. She blushed and turned away quickly. She was lucky the theater was so dark.

" Im sick of summer and this waiting around, Its like were sitting in the lost and found-" They had started.

After the musical was done she realized it wasn't half bad, heck she bought a DVD copy. She heard a person speak up from behind her.

" Hey aren't you Amy, Laurens sister?"

She looked behind to see Darren standing their still wearing glasses.

" Yea I am actually."

" I was wondering… Would you like to go to a movie or ice cream sometime?


End file.
